Wtih Your Mouth Not Your Hand
by snoozin81
Summary: His breath catches and she feels bad for making him wait so long but the truth is they’ve both always enjoyed the foreplay. It’s always been a game, an incredible turn on and the longer it lasts the more rewarding the release is. Adult Content


Her hand connects with the side of his face before he can even comprehend what's happening. His head snaps to the side and the sting radiates through his entire body.

"What the fuck, Waldorf," he spits venomously as he slowly turns back to face her. He flexes his jaw against the pain, eyes flashing fire and brimstone as he growls, "what was that for?"

Her hands fly to her hips indignantly and she huffs. "You said if I wanted to play rough all I had to do was ask."

He glares in disbelief as the burning in his cheek begins to ease. "With your mouth not your hand," he replies, his anger quickly turning into curiosity. "Now ask me again."

She licks her lips purposefully, drawing his attention to her soft, warm mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he sees her hand twitch. He's ready when it once again comes flying towards his face. He catches her wrist with a firm grip. Twisting her arm roughly he forces her to turn her back to him before pulling her back against his chest.

Burying his nose in her hair he breaths against her ear, "Are you sure that's what you want Princess because there are no safe words, no stopping once it's started."

An avalanche wrenches its way down her spin and she has to swallow roughly to dislodge the lump that's started to form in her throat. "Chuck, I…" she begins but she can't seem to find the right words.

"You what Blair, got carried away, didn't know what you were getting into, didn't think it all the way through?"

"Don't want you to stop," she replies turning to look at him over her shoulder.

Her brown eyes liquefy to a molten chocolate that he's all too familiar with and it sends a wave of electricity surging through his cock. Suddenly his trousers are too tight and the urge to take Blair right there in the entry way to suite 1812 is overwhelming.

His free hand fists into her perfectly curled tresses and he pulls on them harshly causing her to gasp in surprise. Her mouth forms a perfect 'O' and he immediately pictures it wrapped around his growing erection.

"Are you sure?" He asks again giving her one final chance to back out.

She nods despite the strain it puts on her hair and the ache that's begun to cramp up her awkwardly twisted arm. It's the only affirmation he needs.

His growing arousal assaults her back side as he nudges her forward with a thrust of his hips. Once in the living room he frees her hair. Moving his hand down to the nape of her neck he pushes, forcing her to bend over the back of the couch. When she's in position he frees her wrist. His hands slid up underneath her Eleanor Waldorf original, trailing up her body until the expensive fabric is pooled at her waist. With both hands he squeezes her lace covered cheeks, his fingers digging in to the point where they're sure to leave bruises.

She throws her head back moaning in ecstasy and he swears she's never been as sexy as she is in this moment. She pushes back against his hand but he pulls it away. Seconds latter it comes back to rest on her ass with a loud smack. The sound echoes through the room followed by her strangled cry.

"Do it again," she pleads bucking back against him once more.

And he complies, alternating from one hand to the other until he grows bored. With aggravating slowness he begins to pull down her panties. Bright red marks mare her porcelain skin and he can't help but smirk. His hands once again grope the soft tissue of her perfectly rounded butt before he slips one hand down between her legs. She's soaking wet and his fingers easily slide into her throbbing folds.

"Oh, God," she moans pushing back against his hand so he's forced to slide further into her.

His cock is straining against its confines and he fears that if he doesn't get some kind of release soon he's going to loose his mind. But this opportunity is too good to rush through so while the fingers of his left hand slip in and out of her hot, wet cunt in a slow, measured pace he uses his right hand to remark her skin with crimson welts.

She groans with the unfamiliar mix of pain and pleasure and while she's dying to feel Chuck Bass pushing deep inside of her she doesn't want this slow torture to end. When his fingers finally do slip out of her she's left feeling empty and disappointed.

"Chuck," she growls with urgency but another slap to her ass has her biting back her plea.

Chuck moves behind her, pulling a foil packet out of his pocket before shedding his trousers and briefs. He kicks them out of the way as he opens the condom. When he's finally ready he steps back towards Blair and reaches down with firm fingers to separate her ass cheeks.

She freezes until she feels his erection grazing against the entrance to her womb. She wants to feel him inside of her. She desperately wants to be wrapped around his throbbing member, feeling it pushing in and out of her until neither of them can stand it any longer. But she waits as his hands slide up to her waist. He roughly pulls her back, rocketing his dick into her with force and determination.

His thrusts are hard and angry and his fingers painfully dig into her hip bones. But she doesn't complain, doesn't protest. He's fucking the breath right out of her lungs and it feels amazing.

One arm snakes around her waist, his fingers tangle with the dark curls that nestle between her legs and he quickly finds what he's looking for. Pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger he illicit a moan from deep within her throat, her muscles clench around him and he's not sure he can last much longer.

His other hand slides up her back burying itself in her think mane. He pulls firmly, forcing her to stand up and it's more than she can take. Her entire body convulses and if it weren't for his body and the couch supporting her she's not sure she'd be able to remain standing.

The sensation lasts well over a full two minutes and when she finally comes back down from the high he's still thrusting in and out of her, his own release mere minutes away. She's decided, however, that she's not quite ready to give it to him yet so she twists away from him, letting his pulsing dick slip free of her hold and when she turns to face him she can see the anger and irritation straining the muscles in his neck.

This time it's her fingers winding their way through his hair and she doesn't even pretend to play nice when she tugs viciously. His growl is primal as he devours her mouth, his tongue diving between her lips with an undeniable hunger.

She has his shirt off the second they part for air and he makes quick work of relieving her of the dress her mother insisted she wear to the Carlyle's annual charity auction. Her nails dig into his back, racking ugly red lines down the length of his spine as he unfastens her bra and tosses it across the room.

His mouth is quick to capturer one of her nipples, grinding the sensitive flesh between his teeth. She sucks in a sharp breath, arching up to meet his moist tongue as it flicks at the taunt bud. She isn't about to give him the upper hand again though so when his teeth part in order to wreak the same havoc on her other breast she once again pulls away.

"In the bedroom Bass or you'll be the one getting spanked," she orders.

The corner of his lips twitch up into a smug smile that Blair has always found infuriating and for a second she thinks he might purposefully disobey her. But instead he steps back and motions for her to go first. _Chuck Bass always the gentlemen_, she thinks wryly but she has to force herself not to roll her eyes at the ridiculous thought. Chuck Bass has never been a gentlemen and the mere fact that she can feel his eyes boring into her ass as she walks is proof enough of that.

His room is dark. Thick curtains are pulled across the windows to keep the morning light out on nights he's been up too late drinking but she can still make out his figure when he enters the room behind her. She reaches out a slightly uncertain hand and wraps it around his still throbbing erection. His breath catches and she feels bad for making him wait so long but the truth is they've both always enjoyed the foreplay. It's always been a game, an incredible turn on and the longer it lasts the more rewarding the release is.

Her fingers flex around his shaft testing different pressures and she can sense his jaw clenching against the sensation, desperately trying to ward off his own explosion. She tugs gently on his member guiding him to the bed like a dog on a leash, once there she pushes him down onto the plush mattress and crawls on top of him.

His hands once again find her hips and the force behind his grip tells her he's done playing games. She angles the head of his cock against her still pulsing core and slides herself around it. Slowly she descends down upon the full length of his arousal, enjoying the way he stretches her as he fills her. She pauses when her skin meets his and wiggles her hips, grinding down until he's brushing against her cervix. The feeling is excruciatingly blissful and she seriously thinks about just staying right there in that position for eternity. Unfortunately his fingers dig in more forcefully, a silent plea for her not to stop and she finds herself reversing her earlier decent.

They're both beyond slow and steady so the next time she goes to slide down his dick it's with all the force she can muster. Her bare butt slams against his pelvis over and over as she rides him. Within minutes he's forcing her down around him, his thighs jerking as his own arousal reaches climax. Again she grinds her ass against his pelvis causing the head of his cock to rub against her cervix and it's there in that moment of blinding brilliance that her body begins to shake for a second time. They cum together, as their haggard breaths and glistening skin tangle within the darkness and she feels his grip on her hips loosen. He winds his arms around her waist in order to pull her closer. Their lips meet and this time the kiss isn't rushed or urgent it's simply a thank you mixed with three other words neither of them is ready to say.


End file.
